Kagome's Lost Soul
by bbhm
Summary: Complete! Kagome's father returns after years away. Painful memories of her childhood flood her mind, as she slowly loses her spirit to go on. InuKag
1. Daddy's Home

Hi everyone.  I am back.  I have gotten a few requests to write again, so I thought I would give it a go.  I hope you like it.  Also, just to clarify, her father is just very abusive.  No sexual stuff with him directly.  I know this concept has been done to death, but I like the whole damsel in distress stuff. 

I only own Inuyasha in my dreams.  

Lost and Found

Chapter One – Daddy's Home

            Kagome leaped through the bone eaters well into her time and climbed up the ladder.  "I need to remember to thank grandpa for putting this ladder in here."  She hoisted her yellow bag onto one shoulder made her way to her house.  Once inside, she slipped her shoes off, set her bag down, and proceeded to find her mother.  

            "Mama I'm…" her voice was caught in her throat as she walked into the family room and saw her father sitting on the couch, casually talking with her mother.

            "Oh, hi sugar."  He said, pasting a false smile on his lips.  His voice was too sweet and he had an odd gleam in his eyes.

            'Oh no.  No.  It can't be.  Why is he here?'

            Kagome's mother stood up and gave her a quick hug.  Her face showed complete ecstasy at the new arrival.  "Honey, your father is back.  Isn't that wonderful?  He has finally been cleared."  Her mother looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to become excited.

            'How can I be excited.  The man who tortured me as a child is suddenly back in my life.'  Kagome could feel her world start to spin, but forced a smile out anyway.  "This is…great.  Yeah great.  I have homework I need to do."  With no other words spoken she ran upstairs to her bedroom and flung herself face first onto her bed.  The tears started pouring before she even landed on the pillow.

            'How can he be back already?  He was supposed to stay away forever.'  Sobs wracked her body as she cried into her pillow.  A thousand thoughts were racing through her head.  'He is supposed to still be in prison.  I was so happy without him here.  How am I going to deal with this.'  Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.  She quickly wiped her face free of tears and ran to sit at her desk.  "Come in," she said, with a slightly shaky voice.  Her father entered her room, and she felt her body go stiff. 

            "Hello princess. It's been awhile."  His voice felt like poison to her.  

            'He has no right to call me that.  After everything he has done to us, he has no right to even be here.' She watched as he sat on her bed and picked up a stuffed animal. 

            "I know that you don't want me here, that was evident when you first saw me again.  But I came to let you know that you have no say in this matter.  I am back for good.  And your mother is happy again.  You don't want to upset your mother do you?"  Kagome slightly shook her head.  She was nauseated at the thought of her father being back, and sitting on her bed for goodness sakes!

            "Good."   

            'Why is he talking to me like I am seven?  And why won't my voice seem to work?'  Kagome could here him muttering under his breath about something.

            A smile crept upon his face as he reached his hand out to touch her leg.  She flinched away slightly.  "Now Kagome, is that any way to greet your father after he has been away for so long?"  She could feel the tears start to form behind her eyes.  

            'No.  I won't let him see me cry.'  She only stared back at the man who had the nerve to talk to her like a child, and call himself her father.  

            "You better get back to your school work.  I'll come back up tonight to…tuck you in."  He walked out the door, and she immediately released the breath she had been holding.  She could no longer hold her tears and they flowed freely like rivers down her pale face.  

            'I have to get out of here.  I can't be here with him.'  She paced the room frantically.  Her hands were shaking with fear.  'What can I do.  I never told mom.  I should have told mom.'  She continued to wring her hand until they were red and raw, threatening to bleed.  'I can't go back to Inuyasha, he will just ask questions.'  Fear was grasping her heart and she felt as though she couldn't breathe.  'Come on Kagome.  Keep it together.'  She tried to coax her heart to slow and her breathing to become normal again.  Her whole world had fallen apart in the span of five seconds, and she was having a hard time coping.  

'I have no choice.  It's either stay here, or go back to an enraged Inuyasha.  It will take him at least a day to get himself out of the ground from all the sits he received.'  Kagome walked over to her door, and locked.  She laid down for sleep and pulled the covers over her head.  

'Please don't let him come here.'  She was drifting into sleep when she heard a knock on her door.  'Just pretend you are asleep.  You can't hear if you are asleep.'  She felt her heart tighten in her chest as she heard him jiggle the doorknob.  'Please just go away.  Go away.'  She was not as lucky as that though.  She could hear him fiddle with the knob and suddenly the click of it unlocking.  'Oh no.  He got in.' She clamped her eyes shut as if she could wish him to disappear.

"That wasn't very nice Kagome."  His voiced was laced with cyanide and she could feel the weight of him sit down on her bed.  "I learned how to unlock doors in prison.  It's actually really easy."

Kagome lay still, pretending to be asleep.  'Maybe he will just go away.'  She felt him reach up and pull the covers off of her head.  He gave her a shake as if to wake her.  'I better play along with him.'  She feigned awaking and acted surprised to see him.

"You locked the door.  You know better."  It became suddenly very hard for her to swallow.

"S-Sorry daddy.  I must have forgotten to unlock it after I changed."  

"That's all right.  I understand.  But just to remind you to not let it happen again…" He slapped her across the face so hard her eyes stung and it became harder to breathe.  She tried to catch her breath, but it hurt so much.  "Don't ever cross me again."  

He leaned over to her so close she could smell the alcohol on his breath.  "I have missed you Kagome.  Have you missed me?"  He placed a kiss on her forehead and suddenly stood up.  We will continue this tomorrow.  Your mother is waiting for me."  With that he was out the door.  Kagome buried her head in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kagome woke up the next morning and almost convinced herself that everything that happened was just a bad dream.  She was suddenly hurled back into reality when she looked into the mirror.  A rather large bruise was forming across her cheek where she had been hit.  Her face became pale as she tried to think of a way to hide it.  She quickly snuck into her mother's room and stole some makeup from her vanity.  

            'I guess this will have to work.  I just hope that mama doesn't miss this.  I am going to have to take it with me.'  Kagome quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to pack her yellow bag. 

            'I know that it has only been a day, but I can't stay here tonight.  I just know it will be worse than last night.'  She slung her bag on her shoulder and ran out the door.  All she could think about as she closed the distance between her and the well was freedom.  As she came upon the well she released the breath she had been holding.  

            'Good, no one saw me leave.'  She felt the familiar blue light and tug as she crossed through time into sengoku jidai. 

Well, I hope everyone liked it.  I hope to have the next chapter out soon, that is if I get reviews.  Thanks everyone!

Bbhm


	2. Back to Inuyasha

Hi all, sorry this has taken me so long to get out.  I have actually had the chapter written for quite a while but have had no time to type it out.  Those who have read my other stories know this is not usually the case, but there has been way to much going on. I hope that you are enjoying this story because I have found it difficult to write.  On with the fic.

            I do not own the oh so wonderful hanyou.

"Moo" = talking

'Moo' = thinking

Why are you here?

            Kagome climbed out of the well and made her way to Kaedes.  'What am I going to tell Inuyasha?  I obviously can't tell him what really happened.'  Kagome was so absorbed in her thoughts she did not even notice the said hanyou standing in her path.  She was suddenly aware of him when she hit his chest face first and immediately found herself on the ground.

            "What are you doing here wench?"  Kagome looked into his amber eyes as she tried to think of an excuse.

            "I…I…um…Souta and I got into a fight so I came back."  Kagome crossed her fingers in hopes that he would buy the story.  Inuyasha looked at her for a moment, and then proceeded to toss her bag over his shoulder and walk to the village, leaving behind a very relieved Kagome still on the ground.  She stood up, dusted herself off, and raced after the hanyou. 

            'I can't believe he bought that.'  Kagome finally caught up with Inuyasha.  They silently walked back to the village.  Kagome would sometimes get the feeling that Inuyasha was looking at her, but she dared not look back and him.  As they neared the edge of the village, a brown fur ball attacked Kagome.  For the second time she was on her butt on the ground.  'Now I know how Inuyasha feels.'

            "Kagome, I missed you so much!"  The kitsune proceeded to hug her as though his life depended on it.

            "But Shippo, I have been gone only a day."  She gave him a gentle squeeze and sat him on the ground.  She yet again stood up and dusted herself off. 

            "I'm glad your back, we can look for shards now."  Inuyasha almost sounded happy about her coming back.

            "Actually, I plan on leaving in the morning.  I have to study."  'And hopefully he won't be home.' She quickly added in her head.

            "But you just got here."  Kagome could see the vein starting to pop out of his forehead. 

            "I came back just for the day.  I needed to get away form him…I mean Souta of course."  'Please Inuyasha, don't fight with me this one time.  I don't know if I could stand both you and my father hating me.'

            Inuyasha crossed his arms (you know what I mean) and released a "Feh!"  followed by "Stupid wench!"

            They spent the day peacefully and relaxed.  Kagome left in the morning just before dawn in order to get ready for school.  Of course she met a bit of ressitance, but Inuyasha quickly learned his place in the matter – in the ground.  When Kagome disappeared down the well, the hanyou found himself wondering about her.

            'She is lying to me.  There is definitely something wrong with her.  She smelled – different, and with a tinge of fear.  Something is not right."

            Kagome hoisted herself out the well and entered her house.  She slipped her shoes off and set her bag down – unaware of the eyes that followed her every move. 

            "Where were you last night?"

            Kagome could feel her chest tighten as reality came crashing back to her.

Sorry this is still pretty short guys.  I have about eight or so more pages written, but not in the computer.  I promise they will be up soon.  Please review because it really motivates to keep posting.  Thanks!

Bbhm


	3. Please Stop

Konnichiwa minna.  Sorry this has taken forever.  You would not even believe all the crap that is happening right now.  Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, it really does mean a lot.  Enjoy the next chapter and as always, review.

I don't own Inu.

Kagome's Lost Soul

Chapter 3

Please Stop

            Kagome hoisted herself out the well and entered her house.  She slipped her shoes off and set her bag down – unaware of the eyes that followed her every move. 

            "Where were you last night?"

            Kagome could feel her chest tighten as reality came crashing back to her.  The blood drained from her face as she comprehended the situation and what it meant.  She tried to put on a smile and force her way through it with as much ease and little amount of pain as possible.  'Why is he here.  He should be at work or something.'  

            "Oh hi, Dad.  Didn't Mom tell you?  I was with a friend.  We camped out last night."  Her heart felt as though it was about to thrust itself out of her chest and she was positive that He could hear it.  The beating consumed her ears and she concentrated on the rapidly increasing rhythm.  'Why isn't he saying anything?  He is just staring at me.'  Her father looked her up and down, as if processing her words and deciding what he would do with what she told him. 

She soon learned what he had decided to do.  The beating of her heart in her ears was quickly drowned out by the sound of flesh meeting flesh: his hand to her pale face.  She immediately made contact with the floor and tried to make the room stop spinning.  Her father grabbed her by the neck and lifted her to her feet like she weighed nothing.  Her toes barely touched the ground as she struggled to stay conscious.  A slight trickle of blood made its way out of her nose and she tasted the bitterness of metal as it trailed her top lip to the corner of her mouth. 

"Don't lie to me Kagome.  I can make things very difficult for you."  He smiled slightly as he enjoyed causing her pain and reveled at the sight of her blood.  It excited him to see her in agony and to show her who was the boss around the house.  He tossed her like a rag doll backwards and she felt her back make contact with the corner of the table.  She slid to the floor as the shock of what was happening wore off and she could feel every inch of her start to throb from the battle it was quickly losing. 

Almost unconsciously she whimpered out.  "Daddy, please stop."  She was answered with a steel-toed boot forcing its way between her ribs.  She felt them crack as he kicked her repeatedly.  Each time felt like a train crashing into her.  The only thing she could think was that she would never see Inuyasha again, and why hadn't he come to save her yet.  Her father was trying to kill her, and he was going to succeed.  She almost lost hope, but as abruptly as the beating had started, it stopped. 

He stooped down to her and grabbed her by the back of the head, forcing her to look at him.  "Have you learned your lesson?"  She nodded her head as much as she dared.  "Good."  He violently released her head, grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, and left her lying on the floor, bleeding and broken.

Kagome lay there waiting for the pain to subside.  She heard him turn the tv on and assumed it was safe to get up.  Kagome slowly raised herself off of the floor with the aid of the table she had just been thrown into.  She grabbed a rag, wetted it, and began to slowly clean the blood off of the floor and counters.  When the kitchen was spotless she started to make her way towards her room.  Her fathers voice stopped her dead in her tracks as she passed his form lounging on the couch. 

"You did this to yourself you know."  Kagome just turned back to the way she was heading and painfully climbed the stairs to her room.  When she finally made it to her destination she eased onto her bed and sleep immediately overcame her.

That's all for chapter three.  I am sorry it is short, but like I said before, I have a lot more written and I will type it out tonight.  I really hope you liked it and please review, I know I sound desperate but lets face it; I am.  Thanks so much!  And if you like this story, you should read my others.

Bbhm


	4. Make the pain go away

Hello again.  Sorry this took forever.  There has just been too much happening now.  Just a heads up, I am going to write about self-mutilation in this chapter.  If that freaks you out, please just skip it or don't read.  Please no flames about it.  I understand why some would not be comfortable with this topic.  I hope you enjoy.

I don't own the hanyou.

Kagome's Lost Soul

Chapter 4

Make the Pain go Away

"Moo" - talking

'Moo' - thinking

            Kagome found herself awake a few hours later by her father pounding on her bedroom door.  Within seconds, the door was thrown open and she was suddenly aware of herself being pulled out of her bed by her hair.  She felt the throbs of her sore body as she was drug down the stairs.  Every time she hit a step, she became aware of just how bad of shape she was in.  She could start to feel her broken ribs ebb their way closer to her lungs and threatened to cause severe damage.  She dared not struggle too much for fear of what he would do next to her.  He drug her to the kitchen and shoved her face to the floor. 

            "You worthless bitch!  You missed a spot of blood."  Kagome's eyes started to cross as she tried to focus on the blood and not on her pain.  "You are so utterly useless.  You can't do anything right.  Not even something as little as cleaning up a mess.  I don't why your mother tolerates you.  If it weren't for her, I would have kicked your pathetic ass out in the real world and let you see how tough this world really can be."  He released her head and stormed away, muttering under his breath about worthless women.  Kagome silently stood up, grabbed a wet rag and quickly cleaned the spot of blood up.  Her thoughts constantly went back to the words he said to her.

            'He's right.  I am worthless.  I can't do anything right.  How many times has Inuyasha told me the exact same thing?  It's only now sinking in though.'  Kagome started to walk back to her room when her father interrupted her thoughts. 

            "Hey, bitch!  Get me a beer."  Kagome released a heavy sigh and slowly walked back to the kitchen.  Her head was throbbing not to mention the incredibly sharp pains she got all over her body every time she inhaled.  She returned to him with a soda in her hands.  "What the hell took so long?"  Her obedience was rewarded with his hand to her face and her suddenly meeting the floor.  She slowly got off of the floor and tried not to let him see her cry.

            "S-Sorry papa."  She started to walk to her room, but detoured at the kitchen.  'I can't take this anymore.  This is just way too much for me to handle right now.'  She could feel herself slipping into the darkness, but was too tired to try and put up a fight.  'There is nothing I can do.  I can't tell mama, it would break her heart.  I can't tell Inuyasha, it would only reinforce the fact that I am weak.'  Kagome grabbed a carving knife and proceeded to her room, yet again.

            She locked her door behind her and sat down heavily on her bed.  She stared at the gleaming metal in her hands with longing.  'Just this once…just to ease the pain a little.  I won't do it again after this.'  She held her arm out and rolled up the sleeves on her pajamas. She pressed the cold steel against the bare skin on top of her arm.  A sigh was released from her lips as her mental anguish started to ease.  She added more pressure to the knife and slowly drew it across her arm.  She felt it pierce her flesh and the blood start to emerge as if by magic from her skin.  She reveled in the wonderful pain that it brought, and she started to feel relief.  She drew it across three more times in the same manner, each getting easier and feeling better with every stroke of the blade.  When she was done she set the knife on her desk and lay down in her bed to sleep it all off. 

            When Kagome awoke, it was after three in the afternoon.  She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and headed to the bathroom for a nice long shower.  She turned the water on and took her clothes off.  She stared at her bruised body in the mirror.  "How am I going to hide these from Inuyasha?  I can't wear my school uniform, but he will get curious if I wear anything else.  What am I saying?  I am acting like he actually pays attention to me.  If anyone asks, I will just say my uniform is in the wash."  She stepped into the shower and hissed as the water hit her bruised body.  "Maybe I should just take a bath."  She turned the shower off and ran the water out of the faucet to take a bath.  She eased into the water and sighed at the warm water on her painful skin.  She soaked in the bath for over and hour, just soaking in the soothing water.  She cleaned her skin and her hair and got ready to return to Inuyasha.  She put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee to cover herself up with, and a little make-up to cover the bruises on her face. 

            She packed her bag and quietly snuck out of the house, aware that her father was passed out on the couch.  She stepped over the rim of the well and leapt in.  She was emerged by the familiar blue light and then the sun above her head.  She climbed out of the well slower than usual and had to rest when she did make it out.  She tried to force her mind to stop thinking about the pain that continually wracked her body.  She closed her eyes and tried to will the pain the ease. 

            A quiet hanyou observed her all the while.  Her odd actions did not go unnoticed by him and he was actually starting to worry why she hadn't moved yet.  He leapt over to where she was leaning against the well and waited for her to acknowledge him.  She looked up at him and their eyes met briefly.  He could see the unshed tears in her eyes and wondered what could make his wonderful Kagome cry.  Of course he would never admit that he considered her his and that he thought she was wonderful n every way.  He held his hand out to her and she gratefully accepted it.

            "Why are you wearing those funny clothes?"  Inuyasha looked at her with questioning eyes.  'She smell way too clean.  And is that blood that I smell?'

            "My uniform is being washed."  Inuyasha decided to leave it at that and she couldn't help but feel relieved at that.  They silently walked back to the village.  As they approached Kaede's they made out the forms of Miroku and Sango leaning on the side of the hut. 

            "Hi, Kagome.  I was just going to take a bath, would you like to join me?"

            "No thanks Sango," Kagome forced out a fake yawn, "I'm really beat…I mean tired.  I'm tired.  Just going to go lay down."  She started towards the hut entrance. 'Calm down Kagome.  Don't ramble.'  Her ribs had started to throb on the walk to the village and her headache had started to grow to a migraine.  Her back ached from her bag and she was having a hard time getting enough oxygen into her body.  'It feels like I am having a panic attack.  I can't seem to catch my breath.'  Shippo suddenly appeared in the doorway and let out a squeal as his eyes landed on Kagome.  The fur ball jumped onto Kagome like a freight train and she could feel her ribs cracking even more.  A yelp escaped her lips that was heard by Inuyasha.  Her breath caught in her lungs.

            'Oh gods.  That hurt so much.'  She tried to catch her breath but it just hurt too much.  She quickly put her "everything-is-ok" mask back on and put Shippo on the ground. 

            "Kagome will you play with me??  Please!!"

            "Shippo, I'm sorry but I am just too tired right now.  Maybe later."  She patted him on the head and entered the hut to lie down, leaving behind her a very bummed kitsune and confused Inuyasha. 

            They headed out looking for jewel shards the next morning.  Kagome still wore her jeans and long sleeve shirt.  She walked in the rear of the group, eyes downcast.  Thought swam through her head and every once in a while she had to restrain tears from flowing out of her eyes.  Inuyasha looked behind at her when he smelled the salt of her tears.  He noticed she was steadily getting further behind from the group.  He leapt back to her and stood in her way. 

            "Oi, wench.  Hurry up will ya!  You humans are so slow and worthless."  Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes.  He was taken aback by the look of utter pain in her eyes, like her soul was in pain.  She just walked right by him, not even acknowledging that he had said anything. 

            'What's the matter with her?  Why didn't she sit me?  And why is she crying?  She knows I hate it when she cries.'  He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm to make her stop.  A slight wince made it's way from her lips, but he was too busy trying to make her stop to notice. 

            "He bitch, what's the matter with you?"  'That should get a rise out of her.'  When he looked into her eyes though, he noticed there was no sparkle, not even a tint of anger. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet and even.

            "Your right, Inuyasha.  I am too slow and useless.  I am only a shard detector, and I'm not any good at that half the time."  She pulled her arm free of his grasp and continued to follow the others, leaving Inuyasha with a quizzical look on his face.

            "Just a shard detector?  What would make her think that's all she is?"

            '_Because you tell her that almost everyday stupid.'_

            As they made camp, Kagome announced that she was going to wash up.  As the entered the near-by hot spring she could feel her bruises start to ease.  She let out a long sigh and was rewarded by a sharp pain in her chest.

            "Why does it hurt so badly?  He must have broken some of my ribs completely.  I just thought they were bruised or slightly cracked." 

            "Kagome?  Are you here?"  Sango appeared out of the bushes.  "I thought that I would join you."

            Kagome submerged her body up to her neck in the water.  "Hi Sango.  Come on in."  Sango climbed in and immediately relaxed. 

            "Kagome, why are you under the water like that?" 

            "Oh no reason.  Just like the warmth."  Sango looked at Kagome quizzically.  A moment later the moon appeared from behind the clouds and cast an eerie glow on the two girls.  Sango noticed the dark bruise on Kagome's face as the light hit it just right. 

            "Kagome, what is that on your face?"  Kagome's hand instinctively went to her face, which revealed the cuts on her arm.  A gasp escaped Sango's mouth.

            "Kagome!  Your arm.  What happened to you?"  Sango grabbed her arm for further inspection. 

            "Oh Sango, I had an accident.  That's all."

            "This couldn't have been done by accident.  Tell me what really happened.  We've all noticed something has been going on with you.  Even Inuyasha.  He is really worried about you."  Kagome released a defeated sigh, which turned into a hiss of pain. 

            "It's my dad.  He's back." 

            "But I didn't know you had a dad.  You never talked about him."

            "He's been in jail.  He's been gone for five years.  When I was younger, her used to beat me out of frustration.  I never told my mother though.  I didn't want her to be upset.  And now he has been cleared of his charges.  He hasn't changed though.  In fact, he seems worse now, like I was the one who put him in jail."  Kagome slowly emerged out the water to let her friend see her bruised body. 

            "Kagome, this is terrible.  You can't go back.  And you need Kaede to look at these injuries."

            "I have to go back or Inuyasha will get suspicious.  Please don't tell anyone Sango.  I promise I will let Kaede look at me if you don't tell anyone."

            "But Kagome…"

            "Please Sango."

            "Oh all right.  But you have to let Kaede look at your wounds soon.  You can take Kirara when you go back to camp, and I am going with you."  Kagome gave Sango a warm hearted smile and nodded.

            "Thank you so much Sango.  I could not ask for a better friend."  They both relaxed slightly and after a few moments of silence, Sango could not her questions in any longer. 

            "Is this why you have been so distant lately?"

            "Distant?  I am fine, just a little sore."

            "Kagome, even Inuyasha has noticed.  You didn't even fight back with him earlier today."

            "It's just that I finally understand why he calls me worthless and all those names.  I can't do anything right.  I don't even help when we fight.  I just stand around and Inuyasha is always having to save me.  I am a burden to everyone here."  
Tears started to spring to Kagome's eyes as she finally released her feelings.

            "Kagome you don't really believe that do you?"

            "I don't want to talk about this anymore Sango.  You wouldn't understand.  I will meet you back at camp."  Kagome got out of the water, dressed, and disappeared into the bushes.

That's all for now guys.  I hope you liked it and I am going to update soon, but we all know how well that has been.  Please review, it does help. 

Bbhm


	5. Confrontations

Hey all. I am finally back. I really appreciate your reviews. And while reading the last chapter, I noticed a few errors in spelling, so I am sorry for that but I am not going to correct them. I don't think that there will be too many more chapters after this one. Maybe one or two. So here it goes.

Kagome's Lost Soul

Confrontations

Kagome walked back to the camp thinking of the promise she made to Sango. She emerged from the foliage to see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo stuffing their face with ramen. She couldn't help but let a small smile sneak onto her lips as she watched the amusing scene in front of her. Sango came up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, I think you should let Inuyasha take you back to Kaede's. He's much faster than Kirara and we can always follow behind you guys." Sango looked into Kagome's eyes, pleading with her to go to Kaede's. A sigh from Kagome's lips assured her that she had won the battle.

"Fine. But what am I supposed to tell Inuyasha? What if he asks why I want to go back?"

"I'll handle that." She whispered to Kagome. "Hey, you guys ate all the food! What about us?" Sango stood with her hands on her hips while the guys looked at her guiltily. "Inuyasha, you take Kagome back to get more from Kaede's. Miroku, Shippo, you will ride with me on Kirara." She picked up her Hirakaitsu (I don't know how it is spelled, sorry) to emphasize her point.

Mumbling could be heard under Inuyashas breath as he stooped down in front of Kagome to allow her better access to his back. She latched onto to him and tried not to focus on the pain his swift and sudden motions created in her ribs and back.

It felt like an eternity to get back to Kaede's. Inuyasha slid her off his back, and looked at her expectantly.

"Well woman, aren't you going to get food."

Kagome remember the excuse Sango had used and headed into the hut trying not to allow any show that she was in pain. When she reached Kaede's futon, she slowly laid down upon it.

'Oh gods, why does it hurt?' Every breath she took felt like some one was digging a knife into her chest. Kaede emerged from her room when she heard the rustling of the futon.

"Child what are you doing back so soon. Is everything alright?"

Kagome could feel the tears spring to her eyes as she thought about telling Kaede what had happened to her. 'You promised Sango remember. You can't go back on a promise.' Kagome took as deep a breath as she could without increasing her pain, and told Kaede everything that had been happening.

Inuyasha leapt into the goshinboku (don't know about that spelling either) and leaned against one of its branches. "What is going on with Kagome? She has smelled way too clean lately and is acting odd. She didn't even fight with me the other day. Something has to be wrong with her. She is definitely hiding something from me and I will find out what."

Kagome released a sigh as she came to a close in her story. Kaede left to get some ointment for her wounds and she lay back onto the futon to relax. 'It really does feel better to tell someone. I wish that I never had to go back there, but I would miss Mom and Souta so much. I can't stand all this pain though. It's not fair. I am going to go back, get enough stuff for a couple months, and stay here – where I am safe. It's weird to think of this time as being safer than at home.' Kaede came back into the room and started to attend to Kagome.

"I'm going back." Kaede looked up from the wound she was covering with hesitation in her eyes. Kagome had a feeling she wanted to say something, but knew she would just listen.

"I just want to get some things. I want to stay here, at least for a while. I don't think Inuyasha would mind, I know he wants to find the rest of the shards." Kaede answered with a simple nod.

"I think ye should take him with you then."

"No, this is something that I need to do." Kaede finished dressing her wounds and helped Kagome off of the futon.

"Hurry back child." She had a look of understanding written across her face.

Kagome walked out of the hut feeling better than she had in a long time. She had a plan now. Everything was going to be fine. She proceeded to the well but was halted by Inuyasha in her path.

'Why does she smell like ointment?' "Where do you think you're going wench?"

"I am going home to get some supplies. I decided that I will stay here for a while. I thought that we could get the rest of the jewel shards faster that way."

"Feh. Just don't take long."

Kagome walked passed Inuyasha, and disappeared down the well.

Ok guys, I know short but I have the ending all planned out. This chapter was really hard to write because I didn't know how to get Kagome into the situation that I want her to be in. I am quite excited actually. You should be getting the last chapter soon, school is tending to eat up my time along with work. Please review.

Bbhm


	6. What have I done?

Here you are guys, sorry it took so freakin long. Anyone taking 17 hours, working two jobs, and having a fiancé in the service understands. I didn't think I was going to get this out until the end of the semester, but I needed a break from all the end of the semester projects. Anyway, here it is. There will be one final chapter after this. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own the awesomely hot hanyou

What have I done?

Kagome climbed out of the well with her yellow bag carefully slung onto her shoulder. It was dark when she emerged from the well house and prayed that her Mom was home, and not her Father. She entered the house, took off her shoes, and made her way to her bedroom to pack for the extended stay in Sengoku Jidai. She made sure she packed for any type of weather she could think of, and had plenty of clothes to cover her wounds. She grabbed more bandages and ointment and anything she could possibly need.

"Man, I need to rest. My chest hurts so much." She sat down on her bed and wiped the persperation that was now covering her face from her struggles. "I can't wait to go back and relax, and not worry about being hurt. I will write Mom a note so that she doesn't worry, then I am gone."

Kagome got off of her bed, carefully lifted her now heaving bag. With a sharp intake of breath she quickly dropped it back down. "It's just too heavy now. Maybe I can drag it." She wrapped a belt around the handle so she wouldn't have to stoop and drug it into the kitchen.

Sengoku Jidai

Inuyasha sat in his tree pondering Kagome's odd actions lately. "I wonder what is really going on. She has a secret and I need to know. If someone is hurting her though, why didn't she tell me? She knows that I would always help her and that she could tell me anything. Or does she? The other day she was talking about how I was right about her being weak. I hope she knows I don't really mean that. I wonder if she told Kaede anything."

Inuyasha leapt out of his tree and headed towards the hut. He swung the door back and stepped inside.

"Hey hag, I need to talk to you about Kagome." Kaede sat stirring a pot of stew.

"What is it that you need to talk about?"

"Whats going on with her, why did she smell like ointment when she left your hut?"

"Inuyasha, it is not my place to tell." Inuyasha was getting frustrated and demanded to know what was going on.

"You will tell me know, or I will force it out of her." Kaede released a sigh at his antics.

"Fine, I will tell ye." Kaede revealed to Inuyasha what had been told to her.

"And you didn't tell me sooner! Why didn't she tell me? I don't have time for this." He leapt to his feet and sped to the well.

'Kagome, please be ok, please.' He quickly jumped into the well to make sure his Kagome was safe.

Kagome's Time

Kagome stood at the kitchen table scribbling a note to her mother. She was almost done when a shadow fell over her.

"What the hell are you doing bitch?" The steel cold voice of her father demanded an answer.

"I am leaving." She knew that she shouldn't have said that the moment it came out of her mouth. She was already in so much pain and would not be able to handle any more beatings. She knew what was coming but it was too late now. He was going to kill her.

He didn't giver her any warning. He was on her within a blink of an eye. Before she knew it she was face down on the cool laminate floor that felt oddly good against her fevered skin. Some how amidst all this the thought that she had a fever made it's way into her mind. She was roughly pulled up off the floor by the arm and heard a sickening suction sound as it was disconnected from her shoulder.

She cried out in pain, which was a mistake. He grabbed the back or her head and threw her at the counter next to the sink. She felt the force of the counter edge connect with her severely damaged ribs. She was suddenly aware of herself coughing up blood into the sink, and it was then she knew she was not going to make it out alive. She morbidly wondered how he would hide her body. He could feel him right behind her and heard his cackling voice.

It was then that she saw it. With blurry eyes she caught the gleam of the metal in the sink. She knew it was the only way to make through this alive. But could she do it? What would her mother think? Would she understand that he had been hurting her all this time. Surely they would notice her blood on the floor too. Would it really matter if they didn't believe her? She still plans on going back to Sengoku Jidai. But what would Inuyasha say if she came back in this condition. She knew deep down that he would understand.

She felt him slowly edging up on her. She knew that he felt he had won. She would not think her to retaliate. She could hear the arrogance in his slow, sauntering steps. It was now or never. Him or her, one of them was going to die that night. She waited until he was right behind her.

She grabbed it by the handle. He roughly turned her around, and she did it. She embedded the butcher knife into his stomach all the way to the handle. She saw the look on his face, the look of disbelief. He looked at his stomach to see if there really was a knife sticking out of it. He lightly touched it as though it might just disappear and he could continue with her beating. He slumped to his knees, not saying a word. With one last look at the daughter who did this to him, he fell back to the floor dead. It seemed like it took eternity. Kagome stared at her hands.

"I really did it. I can't believe I did it." With that she passed out.

Inuyasha leapt out of the well and was into the house in no time. He was greeted with the sight of a bloody and beaten Kagome shoving a knife into a man that he assumed to be her father. He raced to her just in time to save her from hitting the floor again.

"Kagome, Kagome!" He got no response form her. The smell of her blood was making him nauseous.

"What did he do to you?." Hw whispered it more to himself than to her. He gently picked her up, took one last look at her father, and left. He raced out to the well and was back at Kaedes in mere moments.

He threw back the door and gently placed Kagome onto the futon. Kaede emerged from her room when she heard the noise and a gasp was caught in her throat.

"What happened child?"

"I don't know, but she needs help right now." Kaede quickly gathered her healing supplies and began tending her wounds. It just happened to be then that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked in.

"What happened?" Sango was on her way to her injured friend when Inuyasha released a fierce growl. Miroku pulled her back noticing the shifting colors in their friend's eyes.

"Sango, I believe that his instincts over his injured potential mate have emerged. It is a very big step that he is allowing Kaede to even touch her." They stepped outside to allow some privacy.

Inuyasha watched on as Kaede did what she could. "That is all that I can do for now. The rest is up to her. Keep a cool cloth on her forehead. We will change her bandages at sun up. She has severe internal damage, especially to her ribs and lungs. She also has a fever, and I know I need not say this, but be gentle Inuyasha." Kaede left Inuyasha to be with Kagome alone.

He calmed down when everyone had left, and now only thought about what happened. He knew it was her father by what Kaede had told him earlier. He decided that when she woke up he would ask her, then go tell her mother what happened. He laid down beside, with a protective arm draped over her stomach very carefully.

Well, there you are. I hope you guys like it. I am having a hard time with the ending, and don't expect the last chapter for about a month or so. Finals end the 16th of December. You should have it then! Please please please review!!

Bbhm


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story, but I haven't given up on it. I have actually had the final chapter done, but not typed since early this year. My computer has been having internet problems, so I hope to have it completed soon. I am so sorry that this is taking forever. Please be patient.

Bbhm


	8. Please wake up

Ok guys, here it is. Hope you enjoyed.

I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha laid next to Kagome for what seemed like days, but the sun was just now setting. Kaede came in to examine Kagome and to change her bandages. Inuyasha stepped back allowing her more room to work. Kagome's brow was covered with beads of sweat and her clothes clung to her damp, clammy skin. Inuyasha assumed that she would have awoken by now, and could feel a slight panic rising in him.

He monitored her breathing and heartbeat through his sensitive ears. He heard every ragged breath she inhaled. In anticipation he held his own breath after she exhaled, praying for her next breath. Her perfect lips that were a usual rose colored had a gray tint to them and barely moved when she aspirated.

His ears perked when he heard her heart start to slow every so slightly. Almost immediately her breathes became shorter and happened less often. She was dieing. The woman that he loved was slipping away from him. Kaede risked a frightened glance at the hanyou and without any words spoken, Kagome was in Inuyashas arms and he was heading towards the well. His speed would have outmatched any youkai as he sped to the only place that could still save her.

"Come on Kagome. You can't give up now. That bastard is gone. He will never hurt you any more." He continued to plead with her to hold on.

She let loose a slight whimper in her restless sleep. Her face was contorted into a look of excruciating pain and this only spurred him to go faster. He felt the usual blue light engulf them, and was on the other side of the well in a matter of moments. Inuyasha leapt out of the well house, Kagome's limp body clutched possessively to him. Inuyasha pounded on the door to her home, but no one answered his hammering.

"Dammit! Where in the hell could they be? I have to get her somewhere quick." Inuyasha franticly searched the area hoping that a place would suddenly make itself known to him. He fled suddenly with the remembrance of the hospital where they had helped a poor girls spirit.

He busted through the doors of the hospital and the smell of rotting flesh and sickness hit him full force. He had to resist the urge to cover his face for he would have to put Kagome down. One of the nurses looked up at this strange man who looked to be in a costume, then he noticed the limp form in Inuyasha's arms. She rushed forward to help Kagome as she yelled for immediate assistance.

A doctor and another nurse appeared from a set of double doors, wheeling out a gurney with them. They tried to remove Kagome from his protective arms, but only succeeding in making Kagome unconsciously clutch closer to her savior's haori. Inuyasha reluctantly released his kenichii into the hands of those he had so desperately sought. He watched them wheel her away behind the double doors, suddenly becoming aware of how out of place he felt.

People in the waiting room were staring at him and that's when he remembered he didn't have his hat on. He tried to flatten his ears down as best that he could and sat down, releasing a long sigh. After a few moments, a nurse with a clipboard walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Sir, I need to ask you a few questions about the young girl that you just brought in." Inuyasha merely nodded for her to continue. "What is her name?" Her pen was hovering slightly over the first line of many on a piece of paper.

"Higurashi Kagome."

"And how old is she?" The nurse looked up at him expectantly.

"17." He really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with this. He needed to be next to his love.

"How did this happen to her?" Inuyasha looked at the nurse and saw a bit of fear in her eyes.

'She thinks that I did this!' He could feel his blood boiling inside of him. He jumped out of his seat, successfully knocking it on the floor. "Are you trying to say that I did this?"

"No, no. Of course not. We just need to know what happened." The nurse tried to force a smile but he could smell the fear and anxiety flowing from her. Inuyasha reluctantly calmed, picked up his chair, and returned to sitting next to her.

"I don't really know. You should talk to her or her mother." Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes as a sign that he was finished with that conversation. He heard the nurse get up and the slight squeak of her shoes as she walked away from him. He released the breath that he was unknowingly holding.

Inuyasha impatiently sat waiting to hear some news. His legs bounced up and down, and then he commenced pacing. No more than twenty minutes after the annoying nurse left him alone Kagome's mother came rushing through the emergency room door. She flung herself into Inuyasha and he could smell the salt and sadness radiating from her. He stared at her with shocked eyes before he awkwardly took one hand and patted her shoulder.

'What the hell is she doing? Only Kagome gets to touch me like this!' He continued to stare until her crying quieted and she released him and took a slight step back.

"Oh Inuyasha! I was so worried about my baby. I thought she was dead." She patted her eyes with a handkerchief that she was clutching to like it was her one link to life. "I came home earlier today and saw Kenchi dead on the floor. I didn't hiccup know what happened." She started wailing again after her sentence and Inuyasha had to hold his hands over his ears to try to ease the pain. Eventually she calmed down enough for him to remove his hands.

She looked up at him expectantly, and then collapsed onto the cold, plastic emergency room chairs. She pulled a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her eyes. When she was done, Inuyasha took a seat next to her.  
"What happened to her Inuyasha? Why is my baby girl here?" He looked into her pleading eyes and felt pity for her. She had just lost her husband, whom she assumed was the best man in the world, and is about to find out that not only wasn't he the best man, but he might have killed her daughter as well. He had to turn away from her grief stricken face. He wanted to be able to tell her that Kagome was safe and that he was positive that she would be fine, but he just couldn't do that for her.

"I think that Kagome is going to have to be the one to tell you that. I just don't know what was going through her mind, and it's driving me crazy." His voice grew slightly shaky as he continued to talk. He could feel himself losing his control. "I wasn't there for her. I didn't protect her." He was speaking more to himself and it was so quiet that Mrs. Higurashi could barely hear him. She was about to respond, when a Doctor walked to them interrupting their conversation.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" The doctor was in green scrubs and had his head covered with a cloth hat. He was slightly taller than Inuyasha in his hands clutched a clipboard.

"Yes." She quickly stood up, almost dropping her purse in the process. Hope and tears shined in her eyes.

He talked in an even tone, not faltering once. "We have her stabilized. She had much internal damage and bleeding. There were some older wounds that we had to tend to as well as those that occurred recently. A few ribs were broken and were pushing dangerously in her lungs. Her right arm was dislocated and she is extremely bruised. Who ever did this to her seemed to be acting out of malice. She was meant to be in pain. I need you to be prepared for what you are about to see. She has many machines connected to her easing the strain on her broken body."

She nodded her head slightly, and seemed to ponder if she could really stand to see her baby girl in such a position. Inuyasha had to restrain himself so he would not lose complete control over the demon raging to get out and extract revenge on the one that did this to his mate.

'My mate? Yes. I do want her as my mate. Kagome, you'd better make it out of this. I need you to know that I do love you and want to be with you.'

A very somber Mrs. Higurashi and a hanyou on the verge of losing it followed the doctor through a set of double doors and into a hallway that snaked around until they came to the room that Kagome occupied. Death clung in the air and he could hear beeping coming from several of the rooms surrounding them.

As the doctor opened the door, Inuyasha could hear a gasp come from the petite woman next to him. He tasted the bile start to rise up in his throat and fought to push it back down. Tubes seemed to grow out of his precious Kagome's body and were attached to machines. He hesitantly walked up to her bed and took her cold, slightly clammy hand into his own larger one. He could feel a prickle come from behind his eyes and a lump began to form in the back of his throat making it hard to swallow.

He looked upon her pale face and her hair that was slightly matted to her fevered brow. He gently wiped away the moist hair with a shaking hand.

'You can't leave me Kagome. I can't lose any more women in my life. I need you. Don't you know that by now?'

His focus was shifted as Mrs. Higurashi came around to the other side of the bed. She had a look of horror and sorrow etched in her features. Inuyasha was slightly broken from his reverie when he heard the door click, signaling the doctor taking his leave. Mrs. Higurashi pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat there holding Kagome's other limp hand. They stayed like that for what seemed like days.

Every once and a while Mrs. Higurashi would excuse herself and come back a little later having cried her tears for the time being. After the first day, and it was clear that Kagome was out of the worst part, she went home to inform Souta and jiichan what happened. Inuyasha clasped Kagome's hand for the umpteenth time. He took a chance and hesitantly lay next to her on the bed, careful not to cause her any discomfort, or for either to fall off the bed. He lifted a clawed hand up to her snow-white cheek and gently stroked it.

"Please Kagome, wake up. I need you to be all right." His attention was drawn to up her face slightly to her eyes, which were now fluttering open slightly. He watched as she looked up at the ceiling trying to figure out where she was, then as she slowly turned her head in the direction of Inuyasha. A small, rather weak smile caressed her lips and an almost silent "Hi." escaped her lips. Inuyasha smiled in return, truly happy that she was all right. He sat up on the bed carefully and looked at her intently. Her smile had disappeared, but she still looked at him.

"Kagome, what hap…"

"Inuyasha, not right now. Please." The low tone in her voice and the plea in her made him stop. "I just don't think that I can talk about it right now." He noticed the crystalline tears start to well in her eyes, and he knew she had won.

"Keh. Just know that I am here to listen…wench. And you will have to talk eventually." He got a slight smile out of her before her eyes slid shut again for more sleep.

Inuyasha stayed with her for the next three days, never leaving her side. The police came to speak with Kagome during her stay in the hospital and things were cleared up with the whole fiasco. She was finally cleared to leave the hospital and Inuyasha rode back with her and her mother to the shrine the in car. Through this whole time, Inuyasha was uncharacteristically patient and waited for her to talk to him about her ordeal. He could feel his patience wearing thin though and desperately wanted her to open up to him.

He helped her out of the car and immediately picked her up in his arms, smiling to himself when she released a slight squeal of surprise. He carried her to her room, all the while ignoring her attempts to make him release her.

"Inuyasha, I am fine now. I can walk you know. Please put me down." He could see her pouting, and secretly enjoyed it.

"No wench. You still need to rest. Now shut up and stop fighting it because you have no say in the matter." She crossed her arms and did a very good impression of his 'Keh'. He sat her gently on the bed and she gave him a quick smile.

"You know, it really does feel good to be home. It feels more like home now than it has in the last month or so." Inuyasha sat on the bed next to her, and looked intently at her. He could see her smile fade as she realized what he wanted. A sigh escaped from her pink lips and her eyes slid shut. He found himself aching to feel his lips pressed softly against hers.

"Kagome, I need to know what happened." He noticed droplets of tears starting to drip from her closed eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look into his amber ones. He noticed the determination in her cerulean ones and was relieved to see a bit of the old Kagome returning.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But I need you to listen. You can't interrupt for anything. I am afraid if I stop, I might not want to continue." Inuyasha merely nodded and waited for her to continue. He was surprised when she crawled to him and sat between his legs, her back resting against his chest. She had a nice view out the window, and watched as birds flew in and out of the trees in front of her room. Inuyasha's hands protectively circled around the woman that was silently asking for strength.

She started at the beginning and spoke of how her father beat her as a child, and how was placed in prison. Then she retold the last month or so since her father had returned. Inuyasha could feel the youkai side trying to take hold every time the she told him of the beatings. He felt so utterly guilty when she revealed how she had felt in sengoku-jidaii because of him.

She stared out the window the entire time she spoke. He could smell the tears creeping into her eyes. His arms unconsciously tightened around her petite form, and he stayed true to his word of remaining silent, save a few growls that erupted every so often.

Kagome welcomed the strength from Inuyasha, and she could feel his protective aura surrounding her, trying to comfort her the best way that he could. It actually felt good to tell someone what had been happening. She finally made it through her tale of sorrow and helplessness and released a sob that wracked her whole body. She could no longer suppress it. Inuyasha turned her around to face himself and held her, letting her cry. He whispered words of encouragement and love into her ears as he gently stroked her hair. She clutched onto him like he was her life source. Her tears and sobs slowly ebbed away, and she leaned back lightly so that she could look into his eyes. She could see so many emotions flickering behind them, and she knew that he would always care for her and be there through anything.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I really needed that." He smiled at her and brushed a stray ebony lock from her face. She sighed and leaned back into his embrace, just letting herself enjoy the feeling of his protective arms surrounding her.

'Oh Inuyasha, you just don't realize how important you are to me.' They sat like that until she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

I thought this would be a good place to break. There will be one more chapter after this. I am sorry it took so freakin long. Hopefully the last chapter will not take as long. Please review.

Bbhm


	9. happily ever after

Hey guys, if there is even anyone out there that still cares about this fic. To tell the truth, I completely forgot about it. I have been planning a damn wedding for next month, and school is hell. This will be the last chapter and I am sorry for those of you who actually did read this and wanted an ending that it took so freakin long.

I own nothing

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to the most glorious sight he had ever seen. Kagome lay next to him on her small bed, his arms protectively wrapped around her small waist. Her mouth was in a small pout and her hair was splayed around them both, mixing raven locks with liquid silver ones. She released a slight moan and curled more into the warmth that radiated off of Inuyasha. He felt his lips curl slightly in a crooked smile and buried his face into the crevice of her creamy neck.

He could feel her start to stir and nuzzled her to awaken. She let loose a slight yawn and reached her capable arm up to stretch out her sore joints. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to curl back into his chest and sleep more, but he would not allow it. It was already after 10 in the morning and he was growing restless.

He continued to nuzzle her, and added a bit of nibbling. He wanted more. He wanted to taste her, to love her and to have her. She responded by giggling slightly and he felt his heart soar as a genuine smile crept upon her luscious lips. He needed to taste them and to feel them pressed against his. She finally slit her eyes open just enough to see her beloved hanyou next to her in her bed.

"Good morning." She rotated in the bed so that their bodies were facing each other completely and beamed a smile at him.

"Good morning wench. About damn time you woke up." Kagome's smile only grew more and was thrilled to be able to enjoy his playful banter again with out feeling so overwhelmed. She felt the weight of his arms still around her and reveled in the feeling, hoping that soon she would be able to wake to those arms every morning and fall into slumber with them around her as well.

He noticed that her smile faltered slightly and a determined look overcame her eyes. "Inuyasha, I am ready to go back home now." He new exactly what she meant. This was not her home any longer. It held too many painful memories. She wanted to be with her family in Sengoku Jidai where she was loved and protected and where she was needed.

Inuyasha reluctantly released his hold on his beloved miko and allowed her to get out of the bed. He watched silently as she began to pack things into her Mary-Poppins-ish yellow bag, chuckling slightly when he saw her cheeks grow flushed from frustration at only really being able to use one of her arms completely since the other was in a sling due to the dislocation. Upon hearing him laughing at her difficulties, she sent him one of the coldest death stares ever known to exist. Inuyasha shuttered internally at the look before collapsing on the floor laughing at her again. She had tried to remain so serious and diligent in her stare, even when she heard her bag start to rip and the explosion that soon followed. Giving up, she began to laugh as well.

It was like music to his hears. It had been so long since he heard the melodious bells of her laughter, true laughter. She soon recovered from her fit of giggles and retrieved another bag, this time Inuyasha assisted in filling it to its brim. Soon they had that bag packed and went to the kitchen to get ramen and candy for Shippo. Kagome's mother was in the kitchen preparing a late breakfast for them.

"Good morning you two. Did you sleep well?" A glint in her eyes told Inuyasha and Kagome that she had meant more than just sleep. "You know, I have wanted grandchildren for the longest time." Inuyasha and Kagome's mouths both dropped at the mention of children.

"Um Mom, don't you think I am a bit young to be thinking about that. I mean I am not even out of school yet."

"Oh honey, I know you have no intentions of going back to school." Her mothers understanding of the situation shocked, yet pleased her. Kagome had been thinking about whether she wanted to continue her education, but that kind of schooling seemed so unimportant after she had made her mind that she would be staying in sengoku jidai with Inuyasha and the others. She had conveniently neglected to inform them of this though deciding that it would be best to talk with her mother first.

"Well, I guess that takes care of what my next question was. Oh Mom, thank you so much for understanding." Kagome's mother began to tear up and Kagome quickly went to her to give her a reassuring hug. "You know Mom, I will be coming back to visit. I promise."

"Oh, I know. After all, I must see my grandchildren at least once a month." Kagome merely shook her head slightly and offered her mother a kiss on the cheek knowing it would be a while before they saw each other again. Kagome then proceeded to pack essential food, ramen, candy, and other necessities she was sure would be needed. She gave her mother one more hug and kiss and they then departed back through the well.

They felt the familiar blue light engulf them and the weightless feeling that tickled her stomach slightly. Their feet gingerly touched the ground of the well and the sun was shining brightly above them. Inuyasha grabbed the bags that were packed, then swept her off her feet to remove them from the bottom of the well and he carefully placed her back on the ground, allowing her to get her balance before releasing her.

Kagome inhaled the sweet air deeply, closing her eyes to savor it. 'Inuyasha is right, it does smell so much better here.' She was pulled out of her thoughts when a masculine hand gently grasped her petite one. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing next to her, head tilted back, eyes closed, as if he was taking the air in for the first time. 'Well he was in my time for quite a while. I bet everyone was worried.' She gently squeezed his hand, and his eyes opened lazily. He let loose a rare, infectious smile that made her heart skip a beat. 'I will never get tired of that smile.'

"Kagome, we need to talk." Kagome's heart plummeted to her stomach. Those famous final words. She merely nodded her head slightly, her tongue not seeming to respond to what her brain was commanding of it.

"I was thinking about this while I was with you in the hospital, and your mother conjured the thoughts again. Kagome, when I saw you laying there with all of that stuff coming out of you, all I could think is that I had so much to say to you and I wish I had said to you before. I was afraid that I would never be able to and that you would never wake up again." Inuyasha took a slight pause as he sat down on the ground cross-legged, gently pulling Kagome down to sit in his lap. He started again, only with a bit more confidence, "Kagome, I love you and I can't stand the thought of not being with you for the rest of our lives, having pups together, and staying by each others side until the end. I need you in my life Kagome."

Kagomes eyes grew wider with each word that the hanyou spoke. 'Is it true? Does he really think of me that way? I can't believe it!'

Due to her just staring at him his confidence plummeted along with his ears, "I just wanted to let you know. I understand if you wouldn't want to be me. I mean I am only a han…." Inuyasha never got the chance to finish his sentence as he was immediately silenced by soft, luscious lips crashing down to his. It took him a moment to register what was happening, then he feverously kissed her back. They parted for air and rested their foreheads against each other, each of their breathing was ragged and their lips were bruised, but they both loved it.

"Oh my silly koishii. I love you Inuyasha. Don't you know that by now?" She kissed him again, softer this time and lacking the need their previous kiss held.

"I am beginning to understand. There is one more thing though." A mischievous look overcame his face.

Kagome hesitantly whispered, "What's that?"   
"I need you to be my mate." A gasp erupted from Kagome's lips.

"Oh Inuyasha, yes yes yes, of course." He showered her face and head with kisses, thrilled that she had accepted him. Neither of them thought that they would ever find this kind of love through their whole lives. And of course they lived happily ever after with lots of kids and sappiness.

The end!

Ok guys, finally done. I am very sorry about the delay on this. I know it was short, but oh well. It is something right.

-Bbhm


End file.
